Metallic dental prostheses, such as crown and bridges, are each custom-made to replicate the impressions made for a specific tooth/teeth. Generally, metallic dental prostheses are made from various metals and alloys using an investment casting process. The materials are chosen for their ability to replicate the exact features of the impression during casting, and the ability to attain a high quality surface finish during the post-cast finishing process. In addition, the choice of dental material should have a high yield strength and sufficient hardness to endure the stresses created by chewing, and sufficient erosion/corrosion resistance to withstand the harsh chemical environment created by various foods, by the body, and by the environment. Finally, the material of choice should have a relatively low coefficient of thermal expansion to be compatible with the tooth and other porcelain materials it is place in contact with.
The principal materials of choice for metallic dental prostheses are noble-metal based alloys, such as gold alloys, which are corrosion resistant and have better relative castability than conventional high strength materials. However, these noble-metal based alloys are expensive materials and generally do no have high yield strength and hardness. Other materials of choice, such as nickel-base alloys, are difficult to cast and do not sufficiently replicate the exact features of the intricate impressions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new material for metallic dental prostheses, with high castability and replication characteristics, high yield strength and hardness, high corrosion resistance, and that are preferably relatively inexpensive.